


Assault on the Sanctum Sanctorum

by Ghost0



Series: The Spider War [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: As all the Spider-Men and Spider-Women return to the Sanctorum, they find themselves going up against the Spider-Man trying to kill them all! See how it turns out.
Series: The Spider War [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069466





	Assault on the Sanctum Sanctorum

EARTH 002008

The first to arrive were Miles Morales and the one nicknamed College Parker. Looking around, Miles raised an eyebrow. “So, are you some rich dude? All this old looking stuff seems pretty damn expensive man.”

“This isn’t my place. Not even my Earth. We just have to wait for all the other to come back and we can strategize, maybe order a few pizzas. Just have a good time before taking on the bad guy and win the day.” Close to them, a couple more pillars of electric yellow light appeared in the lobby of the Sanctum Sanctorum. When Parker turned around, his grin left his face when he saw who Mary-Jane had brought with her. She was in a different outfit, white and black with a little purple-pink on the inside of her hood. But it was her. Gwen Stacy stared back at Peter, more prepared but still found herself unable to move or figure out what to say. It isn’t the same Peter, she knows that. And he knows it isn’t the same Gwen. But that didn’t matter in this moment. “Gwen?”

“Peter…” Suddenly her throat felt dry. Mary-Jane reached out to gently grab her arm and got in between the two of them.

“Listen. We can have time to talk about whatever later. I know this is overwhelming. But we need to keep focused on why we are here to begin with.” Her eyes turned and met Miles. She walked over and shook her hand. “Mary-Jane Watson-Octavius.”

“Hold on…Octavius?” Miles asked. She was about to respond, but he nodded with a look of realization. “Right, different world different outcomes. Assuming she is a good guy on your Earth.”

“HE is, yes.” It was then they all turned and saw Wong fall from the second floor and hit the stairs behind them. He groaned out in pain but still not fully aware of his surroundings. The sound of footsteps descending towards them made them all grow stiff, their eyes aimed at the top of stairs as the mysterious person came around in full view. Mary-Jane and College Parker recognized him instantly. The red leather jacket, the scar right next to his eye showed that this was the one hunting them all down.

He stopped and looked down at the four of them. There was a gun holstered at his side, and his knuckles wore some sort of skintight mechanical gloves. A small grin on his eyes, he studied all of them. “I figured this would happen eventually. Just wasn’t completely prepare for it to happen this soon. But that shouldn’t be an issue.” His eyes targeted the girl in the red hair. A look of recognition, and maybe even a touch of emotion could be seen in his pupils. “Mary Jane…” An odd laugh came from him. “This is a first for me. I came across some Spider-Women, but never once did I think you would be one of them.”

She took in a deep breath through her nose. The mechanical legs pushed against the ground and lifted her up into the air. “I didn’t think any Spider-Hero could be a cold blooded killer. But I guess this is a day full of firsts, huh?”

Just as the other three were getting ready to lunge, the scarred Peter pulled out his gun and fired it at Mary-Jane. An electric burst hit her head on and made her fall onto the ground. Electricity ran through her suit and prevented her legs from working correctly. Gwen pulled her white mask back on and jumped up. He blocked her punch, grabbing her fist and arm and turning her around and threw her right at College Parker, knocking them both down. Miles shot out a web, but the man in red grabbed it and pulled out his modified knife. It glowed blue around the edges, and as it sliced through the web, electricity ran through the webbing and shocked Miles. It made him lose balance and fell onto his knees.

Two more pillars of electric light popped up, bringing in black suit Peter and Cindy Moon still in her jumpsuit. Both of them were surprised to see everyone on the ground, but more so when they turned to see the man in the red leather. He pointed his knife at the younger version in black. “I used to have a symbiote just like that. It feels good, doesn’t it?” He started to walk down a couple of stairs, the black material wrapping Peter’s face back into a mask. “It gives you that extra boost to take down some heavy lifters. Which is why I needed to juice up Harry and that Lizard creature before sending them after you. I knew it would take a little bit more with that thing on.”

“Look, you don’t have to keep doing this.” The Peter in black tried to talk to the man pointing the knife at him. “It doesn’t have to go like – “

“OF COURSE IT DOES!” He yelled out in anger, making the two of them take a couple of steps back. “I’ve live your life! Which means I know what lies ahead of you! That symbiote you have, it will start making you do things. Lash out at your loved ones, ruin relationships. You can try and get rid of it, but it will only attach itself to someone else and come back to kill you. Sure, you would be able to beat him. But it knows who to target in your life. Even if you save them from it, how much longer until all the people you love end up in the ground?” The two of them stared intensely at each other. “You are damning them by being who you are. I’m here to make sure their stories change.”

An instant before it happened, the Peter in red leather jumped up and flipped backwards. Gwen tried to swipe her leg and knock him off his feet. Landing back on the ground, he shook his head. “I have the same sense as you do. Try and do better than that.” Cindy then stepped up just in front of black suit Peter and shot out webbing. Red leather Peter ran across the floor, jumping up and through the air in order to miss all the webbing. Both of them were on the stairs with Peter higher up. His eyes looked towards all the webbing hanging from the walls and on the ground. “Organic webbing. Thought I was the only one with that.” He then looked over to Mary-Jane who was holding up one of her arms. He jumped back when she was able to shot a laser blast from her wrist. Then he jumped forward and used his feet to push her onto her back. Black suit Peter shot out black webbing, but it was cut once again by the modified knife that sent an electric shock back to the younger Peter. It stung and hurt, but for a moment he thought he heard something in his head when it happened. Pulling the gun back out, red leather Peter changed the setting of his gun and pulled the trigger. Instead of an electric blast, a sound wave was being emitted from the canon. He fell onto his knees and held his head, the black material squirming. This time, he was sure there was yelling in his own head. Shrieking that didn’t allow him to focus on anything except the pain.

Gwen got up and kicked the gun out of the older Peter’s hand. College Parker shot two webs that went by older Peter’s heads and attached themselves to the wall. He pulled himself forward and slammed his shoulder into the older Peter. But Gwen instantly pulled him away from their opponent, just as he was about to try and stab College Parker with his knife. It was then that a bright whip wrapped itself around the modified knife and crushed it into pieces. Doctor Strange floated above all of them and stared directly at the oldest Peter in the Sanctorum. “It was foolish of you to invade this place. I think it is time I escort you out of here.” 

The older Peter just grinned. “You are the ones that are out. Out of your minds for stopping me from doing the right thing. I’ll be back, count on that.” He pressed the button on his belt and teleported away in electric red light.

Doctor Strange landed on the ground. He looked over at Mary-Jane on the ground. “How much damage?”

“To your Sanctorum? Minimal. My suit will need a little time before it is working properly.” She pushed herself onto the bottom steps and sat there. Pressing a couple of unseen buttons, she started to the suit off piece by piece. Strange looked over and went to get Wong, lifting him up and taking him to his quarters.  
“Why did you pull me away?” College Parker turned around and asked Gwen. 

“He was going to stab you! How about a little appreciation?”

“He couldn’t kill me. He didn’t have direct access to any important organs from that position! Besides, we have a Gandalf that can help heal my wounds in no time!”

“Even if I do take you literally with that last point, you still don’t know how the rest of it would have played out!” 

The Peter in the black suit got back up. “Enough! Please!” The two of them turned to the younger Peter. “Let’s just…take a break, all right?” College Parker and Gwen both went upstairs with the younger Peter and Miles heading off into a room on the main floor. Cindy Moon walked down a couple of steps and sat down next to Mary-Jane. With the mechanicals legs collapsed and attached to the back of her torso outfit, she was able to the entire top half of her outfit off. She was in a sports bra with the bottom half of her suit still on, rubbing her neck and closing her eyes as she tried to think.

Cindy looked around a little bit, unsure of what to do or say. So she decided to make some sort of small talk. “So, who exactly is supposed to be in charge here?”

“That’s be me. The first one to get knocked out.” Mary-Jane replied.

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t here for that part. So at least I didn’t have to see how quickly that happened, right? That’s the silver lining!” Mary-Jane turned to look at an awkwardly smiling Cindy. The Korean-American girl hung her head and shook it back and forth. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to talk to people. Kind of forgot a lot about it when you’ve been trapped in a bunker for the last several years.”

Mary-Jane straightened up and stretched her arms. “If it helps, I’ve never been trapped in a bunker and sometimes I don’t know how to talk to others.” The two of them sat in silence for a little bit. Then the redhead decided to keep things going. “That bunker was run by Hydra, right?” Cindy curiously nodded. “I did some research and picked out who we needed. The Hydra of my world is pretty much extinct. A couple of supporters of their ideologies are still around, but not enough to actually form anything.”

“In that case…why am I here?” Cindy asked. “I mean, they had me do tests and do exercises to see what I could do. But I don’t have any battle experience! I was scared shitless to be going up against that guy!”

“You hid it well then.” Mary-Jane leaned back on the steps behind her and turned her head towards her. “Two reasons. You have a couple of abilities that would be very helpful. Your Spider-Sense – the ability to sense danger coming – seems to have a longer range than the rest of us. Your organic webbing can also be useful in helping us try and entangle the criminal and make him unable to move. We all rely on cartridges to help produce our webbing, which limits how much we can use.”

“And the second reason?” Cindy asked.

“That…is admittedly more of a selfish reason.” Mary-Jane looked towards the ground. “We studied the multiverse on my Earth but we weren’t really allowed to go and interfere with events. But I saw what was happening and was allowed to track down the person going around Earths to kill Spider-Heroes. I saw you trapped by an enemy that was more or less completely gone on my world and…I wanted to help out a bit.”

Cindy reached out and placed a hand on Mary-Jane’s knee. “Thanks. You have no idea how much I wanted to get out of there.” Mary-Jane sat back up and held Cindy’s hand. She rested her head on the ginger’s shoulders. The nice moment ended abruptly when a loud growl was heard.

“Was that…are you that hungry?” Mary-Jane asked.

“In my defense! It was almost time for them to bring out my lunch!”

Mary-Jane sighed and pulled out some cash from her bra. “I checked, the money from my Earth is exactly like this one’s. Until they get to eh hundred-dollar bill that is. I modified my phone, so you can use it to look up places that deliver.”

Her eyes widening, she snatched the money and took the phone that Mary-Jane pulled out from a compartment on her thigh. “I haven’t had pizza in years and I plan on wasting all the money on exactly that!” She stood up and walked around as she looked up nearby places.

In the other room, Peter and Miles were in a room that had various weird looking paintings. Miles was staring at one that had a bunch of geometric shapes and red splattered on the canvas like blood. “Careful!” Peter said. “Just in case one of them can…eat you.”

Miles chuckled and turned around. “That’s not happening.” Peter kept his face straight and looked right at him. The grin disappeared and Miles raised an eyebrow. “For real? Damn, this universe is weird.” He still turned back to look at the different art pieces. 

“So are you just as freaked out as we probably all are?” Peter asked. 

“I mean, the world hopping serial killer is new. But I actually kind of knew about this whole multiverse thing already.”

“How?” Peter turned around.

“It’s complicated. Basically this big guy named Kingpin tried to find another version of his family. Explosion happened, brought a few people over to my place and we all teamed up. So I guess similar to all this.” Miles said.

Peter sat down on a nearby chair. Right now, he was focusing on what that older Peter had said, saying about how he knew how his story was going to go. He wasn’t wrong, the more he thought back on it. A lot has happened to him that threatened the safety of his aunt and his friends. It might be easier for him to drop this all together and just go to college like the plan always was. If he gives it up, chances are he doesn’t have to sign the Sokovia Accords. But could he just give it up? He looked down and held out his hands, examining the black stuff on his body. That other Peter, he called it a symbiote. He was objectively right when he said that it gave him some extra strength. Helped him fight back against Norman’s guys a few months back when he needed that something extra. He also claimed that it ruined his life. But could that same thing happen to him? His eyes then turned back to the belt he used to travel dimensions, try and see if he could make sense of how it is supposed to work.

Upstairs was College Parker and Gwen Stacy, the Spider-Woman from another world. The two of them stood awkwardly away from each other, both leaning against opposite walls of a hallway. Neither one of them was sure how to start a conversation with the other. Peter moved his head side to side, trying to come up with the courage to ask about himself from her world. But what came out was something completely different. “Is there…” She turned around and he met her eyes. That brought back memories that got distracted him, made him forget about his intended question. “…Pizza Hut on your Earth?”

She smiled and nodded. “Oh yea, the best. Absolutely love Hawaiian.”

“Hawaiian?” Peter found himself forming a small grin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you were suffering from brain trauma. Probably took one too many punches to the head, huh?”

“Yea, that’s definitely it.” She nodded her head. Silence fell over them again. It made things easier at first, but Peter was back to not quite knowing what to say. He ended up just staring at the ground in front of him. But it was Gwen that resumed the conversation. “So I’m guessing I’m dead on your planet.”

His head picked up, at first wanting to lie. Before he could speak, he realized that wouldn’t accomplish anything. “Yea.” He dropped his head again. “I…I tried to stop it. But you picked up too much momentum, and when the webbing got you it caused you to snap…” He sniffed his nose, picking his head up but not looking at her. “It’s been a few years. But I still…it’s tough.”

Gwen slowly exhaled through her nose. “You died on mine.” That got him to look, a little teary eyed. “There was this guy, caused an explosion that killed your uncle. You created this formula that turned you into a giant lizard. I tried to talk to you, reach you but you were fighting like a crazed animal. You took a bad hit and you fell a long way. By the time I got to you on the ground, it only took a couple of moments for you to pass.” She rubbed her face, getting a couple of tears herself. “I’m not sure if this will mean anything, or if you will take offense to this. But if your Gwen was like me, she would tell you it wasn’t your fault.”

He nodded. “I know he would say the same if he could.”

“He more or less did. He turned back in his final moments. Didn’t have the energy to speak, but I could tell by looking at him. But I guess that still doesn’t give us an excuse to stop blaming ourselves.” Peter shook his head. She thought about what she was going to ask for a couple of moments, but couldn’t hold it back much longer. “Do you think he has a point? About knowing what will happen, about how making sure we don’t continue as Spider-People will help ensure that the people we love don’t die?”

Peter kept silent and thought about it. “I blamed myself for what happened to my uncle for a long time. Part of me still kind of does. But I wasn’t Spider-Man then. I was just angry and left the house to get away for a little while. He came out searching for me and unfortunately…I was just like every normal teen then.” Peter turned and stood up straight, holding his mask in both hands. “I could have done better. Should have done better when it came to some things. I lost Uncle Ben and you. But there were so many people that I was able to help. And there are people that still need help. Even though I wanted to quit after you died, and did for a little while…I just can’t do that.” Gwen reached out and brought him in for a hug. She felt the same, but needed to hear the words from someone else to confirm it. They hugged each other tightly and just let the moment speak for each of them.

But it was cut short when they heard a sound downstairs. Pulling apart, they both moved downstairs. Mary-Jane got up and moved into the room that Miles was in. “Where’s Peter?” She held up her finger to stop the one behind her from speaking. “I know you know I’m not talking about you!” College Parker nodded and used his hand to show that he was keeping his mouth closed.  
“I don’t know! Here was here and then all of a sudden he just vanished!” Miles motioned towards the chair that the Peter in black was just sitting in. Mar-Jane crossed her arms and tried to clear her mind as she closed her eyes.

Cindy popped her head in. “Does anyone know the address for this place?” Gwen and College Parker turned to look at her. She then took survey of the room and realized something was wrong. “So, I’m just going to cancel this order…”

“No! Just change…to delivery.” Mary-Jane slowly exhaled. She turned around and tried to address all of them at once. “We are going to need energy if we are going to succeed next time. And we are just going to have to come up a plan that involves the people here.”

“He’ll be back Mary-Jane.” Gwen tried to assure.

“I know. I trust that he will. But right now I can’t count on him to show up in time to help prepare. So until he does, we are going to have to come up with a new plan. Where we are going to fight him, how we will do it. All without him for the time being.” Mary-Jane walked back into the lobby of the Sanctorum, crouching low and holding her hands. She thought about what to do next and tried to figure out how much time they have until the older Parker strikes again.


End file.
